Happy Cursed Fifth Birthday
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: Drew and Melinda both have a child, a boy, and a girl. Give birth at the same time. They inherit the same abilities their parents have. However, they were both told the children can do much more than their parents. Mpreg, don't like, don't read. Also, have a sneak peek for another idea with Ghost Whisperer, but different from the show and has Grimm characters in it.
1. From Prologue to Chapter I and Sneak Pee

Ghost Whisperer goes Night Shift

By: Quiet Ryter

Happy Cursed Fifth Birthday

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did, well I guess I forgot. The two shows Ghost Whisperer and The Night Shift belongs to whoever planned the shows. I don't even own anything in my sneak peek with Grimm.

Also, this has mpreg, don't like, then just go back and find a different story, please.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

[Quiet Ryter's Thoughts]

Quiet Ryter: For now, I hope this idea is okay. And that it will follow closely with the show, because since Drew and Melinda are close friends, they tend to work together in helping the ghost.

Ned: I hope it's good because I really think it's neat that Drew is expecting a baby and now he has a child of his own to love and protect, besides Brianna. Will Brianna be in this story? Did you have another thought in mind?

Quiet Ryter explains: Yes, I like the thought of Nick going from being a Grimm to a Ghost Whisperer and that Monroe is the one to explain to Nick what he can do and that he is in love with Sean, will marry, but will have their child, who can do what Nick can do, but much, much more than he realizes. I'm not sure If I'm going to add Brianna in here, yet. Her age will be altered so that she is four years old when Drew and Rick adopt her and knows of Drew's gift.

Ned nods: Cool, I sure hope Drew loves his child.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

[A little intro like Melinda's intro]

Summary: Well, my name is Drew Alister: I'm married to a wonderful husband, named Rick Lincoln, I work at the Memorial Hospital at night. I might be similar to the people around me, except the time that I was a little boy, I thought I was crazy and losing my mind. Sadly, it was my friend Melinda that was able to tell me that I have the ability to speak to the dead. She told me that they are merely earthbound spirits that have not crossed over and have unfinished business, that it's their job to help them. In order to tell you about my life and what I do every day. I also will be in a day be a mother to a beautiful daughter.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Previously (i) on Ghost Whisperer,

Carl warns them about The Book the Changes and to retrieve it.

The attacks are all to get a hold of the book, which shouldn't be tossed into the wrong hands, yet they are still after it. The Book of Changes.

Melinda explains," The book is the common thing since it all ties to the dreams I have and thief. The book is always changing and the old things get replaced."

Drew and Rick were sitting on the bed. Drew was cradling his baby bump and sighs as he feels his daughter kicking, moving restlessly.

Drew sighs," I know this is about our baby, I just know it, Rick."

Both Drew and Melinda have red rimmed eyes, noses from getting emotional over the moment about knowing the gender of their children. That and what they both can do.

Melinda asks," Will my son by able to do what I do?"

Drew turns and says," Is my daughter going to follow what I can do?"

Carl disappears and reappears between the two replying," No, they'll be able to much, much more."

Then leaves, leaving the two there.

Eli tells the two," I looked at the book last night and there was something really weird, scary and freaky. September 25, does that mean anything to either of you."

Drew and Melinda look to see that their names are there, next the dates.

Melinda says," My due date."

Drew feels a tear go down his face," Ironically, T.C. told me that my due date is that day too."

He then wipes the tear in haste, realizing that he and Melinda having the same due date is no coincidence.

And now let's continue with Ghost Whisperer.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chapter (I) September 25, It's Time

Drew's Side

Rick came home, finished teaching a class and went to see that Drew wasn't in the living room. He then goes upstairs to see that he isn't in their bedroom sleeping, so he turns left to see him in the baby's nursery room, folding something on his nine-month baby belly. Rick internally chuckles, Drew at first commented that it was a nightmare because his body is ugly, now he cradles a book, folds a baby clothing and seems to like it. It's weird, yet cool, Drew has been getting a little restless, ever since Topher told him to go on maternity leave, a word Drew said like he was spitting out a nasty word.

Rick enters," Hey babe."

He then helps Drew, who grunts as he gets up to put what appears to a baby onesie on the edge of the crib when Rick notices that Drew once again changed the sheets for the crib. This was the fifth time Drew changed it. There was a lot of things that Drew had changed. Rick stands behind Drew with his hands on his shoulders.

Rick says," You decided to change the sheets again?"

Drew nods," Yeah, they were getting dusty again."

Rick is surprised," In five days babe, that's not much dust to have on there."

Drew says," Yep, it's that way."

Rick's father Watson Lincoln is currently in the living room, asleep while watching Law's Order and Justice. A show he enjoys and loves to deduct while he is training cadets and gets involve. Brianna, their adoptive daughter is currently asleep in her room, she is excited and can't wait for her little sister to come. She still excitedly tells her Grandpa this every day while asking Rick and Drew when is the baby coming. Drew would reply any day now. Rick notices that Drew has the pocket watch necklace open, as it has a purple design and a dragon on the front to guard time, a gift for the baby, to be able to hold onto time. Now he just watches time, and it's eight and then lets it rest on his belly.

Rick suggests," I think maybe you need something to eat hun."

Drew looks at Rick and nods. Then the two go downstairs to eat, Rick sets up the table, makes a sandwich while Drew is eating his favorite treat, pickles with crème cheese and caramel sauce to dip the pickles in. He takes a bite, looks at Rick, smiles and then goes to sit down as best as he can.

He says," Thank you for painting the room again Rick."

Then takes another bite of the pickle he dipped in caramel sauce.

Rick replies," No you were right, purple is better and more peaceful, calm too."

Drew thinks," No, I miss the blue, wait. I take it back it's perfect, it's really perfect. Gosh, I'm just so grumpy, Rick."

Drew shakes his head," No moody, see. I'm nothing more than a big fat pregnant moody man. And you still teach recruits."

Rick shakes his head," It's nothing babe, it's fine."

Drew shakes his head still," No teaching is not small, it's huge Rick. Okay I mean babe, you cooked. You changed the crib, which is much better than the last one. I mean you did all this and yet you couldn't save my truck and get it fixed."

Rick replies," Remember babe, they had to order the part."

Drew frowns," Yeah, well did you tell them that we are stuck with your dad's truck. His ancient piece of crap, that is an unreliable truck. I mean, you didn't tell that this is an emergency."

Rick raises his eyebrow," What emergency baby?"

Drew points to his belly," This type of emergency Rick!"

Rick replies and laughs," Look I know you and Melinda are both due on the same day as predicted by the watchers, yet I don't see you having the baby at eight as the pocket watch shows. So calm down and stop mocking my dad's truck."

Drew's frown stays," The Book of Changes, not the watchers and they have been right most of the time."

Rick nods," Okay, do you want them to be right about this Drew?"

Drew replies," I want to be prepared, not unprepared Rick."

Drew goes to get up, Rick and his father, who woke up a few seconds ago, both go to help Drew to get up. He shakes his hands to both, not to, and grunts at the weight of his belly having on his back.

Drew says," I've got it and I'm not completely helpless."

Then puts both hands on his back as he leaves, the room. Rick and his father wonder where Drew went when they heard a transmission trying to start. Rick figures it out and his father signals him to go, who tells him, he will keep an eye on Brianna and to update him on anything that happens that night. Rick was right when he went outside to see Drew turning on the truck, then looks at him with a look that says,' Really Drew, you're too big to get behind the wheel.'

Drew got the truck running and ignore the look," Let's go, Rick."

Drew still had the pocket watch in his hand, Rick sighs and after closing the door goes to the truck as Drew scoots to the passenger side. He then looks at Drew, who is holding the watch that still ticks stating that it's eight o five. He puts the truck in reverse and drives to the hospital, figuring that Jim is lucky that he and Melinda are at the house. That is until Rick sees while heading in that Jim is there too with Melinda, who is holding an alarm clock. Rick mouths,' You too.' Jim nods as the two watch Drew walk to Melinda, who hugs Drew and the two go to the waiting room, talking. Rick and Jim pull out their phones to begin making phone calls.

Two hours later, T.C. and the others are informed about Drew being there, T.C. agreed to be his doctor with Paul as his second doctor. Their friends Delilah, her son Ned and Eli, who is currently three months pregnant with his and even Rick was surprised, Payne's daughter, who currently at home, grading papers. Rick and Jim are looking for the doctors leaving Drew and Melinda to their friends.

Delilah got coffee and sat down, frowns as she watches Eli, who is next to her, practicing breathing exercises that mothers in labor do while reading a book about pregnancy.

Delilah says," Eli you still have six months before that kid comes out."

Eli stops breathing," Well it's better to be prepared for something like this okay?"

After Eli, Ned, her son is listening to music, who looks to Melinda and Drew, who are both getting restless, then get up to meet with one of the other mothers, who are in labor.

Melinda asks," How are you holding up?"

She pats her belly, while Drew allows her to hold his hand for a few minutes.

The woman pants," Sixteen laps, no progress."

Both give the mother a thumbs up as the two see another mother with a man, who appear to be talking.

She repeats," I can't do this."

He replies," You have to."

The other woman screams and clutches her baby bump, then an orderly comes in and takes the two away. Melinda looks at the man while Drew looks at the orderly taking the woman away. Rick and Jim come to see their pregnant ones, then separate.

T.C. jokes," Driving Rick nuts already now Drew. Okay, so we will admit you now."

Rick helps," Come on babe."

Drew nods as T.C. fills out the papers, with Rick's help, who answers, while helping Drew to get from his white shirt, plaid shirt, jeans, sneakers that he had to switch because his ankles started to swell up and into a hospital gown. Then helped him to lay down as Paul enters. And the two give Drew a blanket. T.C. lifts the part of his gown to have his baby belly in view while putting on the fetal monitor, IV line to hook up to the monitor. Then after that, the two look at Drew, who sighs with red cheeks.

He thanks them both," Thanks guys for not treating me like a nut case, it's just a feeling that I have."

Paul wonders," Two expectant parents come in with a thought of going into labor at the same time?"

T.C. asks Rick," Did Drew and Melinda both come in at the same time?"

Rick answers," Nope I thought it would be just Drew, but Jim was here with Melinda too."

T.C. nods," Okay, so it doesn't look like labor is starting, but we will monitor it, okay Drew?"

Drew nods, a second later the monitor beeps and things start to go crazy.

Paul answers," Drew your baby is showing signs of fetal distress, we need to deliver the baby now, T.C. I need you as my second pair of hands and get Jocelyn to tell them to have a room ready for delivery now, crash C-section."

Drew is scared," Rick, T.C. what the hell is happening?"

Rick answers," They have to get the baby out now!"

T.C. puts his hands on Drew's belly," Something is obstructing the blood supply and it could be the core Drew."

Drew barely says," Tee do something!"

T.C. says," Rick, help me turn him on his side."

Drew is currently scared asking if the baby is okay, while the doctors and nurses prep him for surgery, T.C. then puts an oxygen mask on him. Rick and T.C. turn him on his right side, while Drew keeps repeating Rick's name.

Rick says," Baby they need to do a C-Section right now."

Drew yells," Rick!"

Rick assures him, holds his hand as they continue to get him to the trauma room, first one, Rick then has to scrub in and put on scrubs to be with Drew, who was reaching out for Rick. Rick sees that the medication is working, as T.C. and Paul work to deliver the baby, Rick is assuring him that they are doing getting her out. Jocelyn in monitoring pressure, which is going low, Drew still wasn't convinced keeps mumbling nervously, but nods.

T.C. says excitedly," We got you, little guy."

Paul and Rick both say," Almost there Drew."

They continue when a nurse bumps into a tray when everything gets frozen in time. Drew then looks around to see that, and Carl comes into his view.

Drew feels a tear fall," Tell me what exactly is going to happen to her? Is she going to be okay? Is she going to be born on the day the book had written as her fate?"

Carl answers," Fate? You and Melinda made this happen, Drew, you and the book."

Drew thinks," Is this how it works, fate and free will working together on this."

Carl replies," I hope so Drew. I would really like to see both your child and Melinda's son be alive."

The last two words send a chill down Drew's back, despite the numbing medicine he got before the delivery. Carl disappears and almost like that, time goes back, the tray crashes in the ground.

Paul announces," Okay, okay, we got her."

T.C. announces," Out at elven-forty-eight on September twenty-fifth."

Drew sighs for a moment as Rick mumbles happily how beautiful she is, then while cutting the cord, and getting air suction to remove the gunk on the baby, they start to panic. Drew sees as they lift this small fragile body and he realizes that little body came from inside him. A moment of happiness is interrupted as the clock ticks echo.

T.C. says," Come on, give me that suction tube guy."

Paul wonders," Why isn't she breathing?"

Drew hears this, then looks to hear them all wonder why she isn't breathing, as they all work on her.

Drew panics," What do you mean she isn't breathing? Rick, what's going on?"

Rick tries to assure," It's okay, they just need to wake her up."

Drew still panics," Rick, she's not breathing. Stay with her Rick."

Rick nods," I will babe."

Drew feels his panic levels rise as he watches them, work tirelessly on his baby, moving her body while trying to get air into her. He sees a woman in a white dress, walking toward his baby.

He pleads," Please let her be okay. Let her just be fine."

Rick assures," She'll be okay. We just need to her to wake up."

They continue to work, pleading for the child to be okay, as Drew silently prays that she will be okay. The clock tick echoes for a couple of seconds, then a piercing cry erupts from the baby, angry about being removed from her comfy home and into this cold environment.

Rick has a couple of tears," She is okay."

T.C. laughs," We got her crying."

Drew then starts to cry along with his and Rick's baby, happy that the baby is okay, he then feels a little shaky, as Paul with Scott's help, who comes to help stitch Drew back up because he is starting to lose a little bit of blood now. All the while, they don't realize that Melinda had her baby boy with the same thing. T.C. gives Drew pain meds, who nods off, while Rick goes with Paul to check on the baby and call his father to tell him about his new granddaughter. He hopes Brianna will like the idea of having a little sister to play with.

Jordan enters," T.C. the Gordon women just had her son."

T.C. wonders," Yeah Drew did too, at the same time, I don't know, for now, let's have them share a room."

Jordan nods as she and T.C. go to the others the great news. The next morning Drew and Melinda are placed in the same room. Jordan and another nurse got the two infants ready for the couples to see.

Jordan came in with the baby, looking at how adorable she is and seems to be looking for her mother, so she walks to Drew's side where Rick is standing. He looked exhausted and tired, then, of course, it's normal. On the other side, it seems like their lives a parallel

Jordan gives the baby," Here's your baby girl."

Drew gasps as he holds the little girl, who is awake and playing with the fingers on her right arm that is sticking out.

Drew says softly," Hi there Princess, I feel like I've waited a lifetime just to meet you."

The baby just kept playing and waving with her right hand. Drew and Rick laugh quietly as the baby continues this and makes noises that don't make sense, but still is cute to here. Drew couldn't believe that this little life came from inside him and is now right here in his arms.

Rick looks," I called dad, he will be here in an hour with Brianna, she's excited to meet her little sister."

Drew looks sad, ever since he found out he was pregnant, his mother and father shunned him away, while his older sister and little sister are both excited. He made a mental note to call them later. They've been getting photos of his baby bump and love how it's a girl. Now he feels like his life is complete. He looks over to see Melinda holding her son. They look at each other and smile. This is something they both are able to celebrate over. T.C. enters with Dr. Chase right behind her.

Drew smiles," Tee you were gone a little bit long is everything okay with her."

T.C. answers," Her immune system is fine, her development is perfect everything seems to be within range Drew."

Drew answers," I know you Tee, so spill."

T.C. answers," When we got to her, she skin was blue, pulse with low, this seems to point to infant distress. Yet, before she breathed on her own, her color flooded right back. It's something amazing Drew."

Drew and Rick look at each other worried at what was happening to the baby, that this was something even before she was born. He then looks at her to see that she playing with her tongue and seems to want to suckle. Jordan reenters to see this.

She declares," I think someone wants to celebrate, she wants to nurse now."

Drew hands her back," You are not just 'her' or 'the baby' you are Alexandria."

Rick is stunned," Baby, my mother's name, are you sure."

Drew nods," Alexandria Drusilla Ember Alister Lincoln, Dru, it'll celebrate for Alex, two people who brought us this beautiful baby girl."

Jordan moved the blanket corners to allow the baby to move and latch on. When Jordan hands the baby now named Dru back to her mother, she looks for a second and latches on to Drew's breast to nurse. Drew gasps as she bites down to suckle. Rick laughs as Drew joins in as well. Melinda and Jim laugh with them as their new son, they named Aiden does the same thing.

Jordan smiles," It's normal Drew for an infant to do that."

Drew nods," I get it now. This is going to take some time to handle her little bites."

Drew smiles as the baby suckles for a second, gets fussy and then continues to feed. Rick pats the baby head. Then later on Rick's father comes with Brianna, who looks at the baby with a look to protect her little sister. Drew's sisters were called and the two decided to get on the next plane to see their niece. Rick's father then holds the baby, who looks at them curiously and seems to like it, until she reached out for her mother. A few weeks later, Drew and Rick take Dru home, who is asleep.

Rick holds the baby carrier," Okay little one, ready for the first day home."

Drew carries Dru inside," We are going to protect you and your older sister, who will help you. We will all protect you sweet one."

Drew goes in after Rick, who opens the door. The two go in to introduce Dru to her new home. They were excited about the baby and now she is here.

NEXT CHAPTER, Happy Birthday Aiden, and Dru

Quiet Ryter sighs as she finishes the chapter.

She types: Read, review and let me know if you have any questions.

Ned types: Also I hope she does the one with the Grimm show side by side with this one.

Quiet Ryter announces: And if Ned is typing, I'll break every finger that touches my keyboard and makes promises that I can't keep up with.

Ned runs away as Quiet Ryter looks at the computer. Then she goes to think of what to do for the next chapter.

To Be Continued

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Also from the idea, From Grimm to Ghost Whisperer Disclaimer on the top!

[Nick's intro]

My name is Nick Burkhardt, I live in Portland and. I am a detective and currently in love with my captain, who I used to date when I was younger, but probably forgot me. My Aunt Marie told me from the time I was younger I could talk to the dead. She says they are Earthbound spirits and that they have business that wasn't finished while alive and that they that they need help to finish it. In order to understand my story, they need their story told.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sneak Peek for 'Five Cursed Birthdays' (Has mpreg) *Don't like, Don't Read it! Disclaimer on top!

*It's an idea of combining Grimm with Ghost Whisperer, and that instead of being a Grimm, he is a ghost whisperer. While using his gift to help him become a detective, he falls in love with his captain, Sean Renard and now they are going to have a baby girl. * [Summary]

Sean had just finished work and was headed back to the house he and Nick live in. It seems weird to not have Nick sitting safely at his desk. Except that, Nick is now on maternity leave. Something that Nick dislikes and would rather pull out his own teeth before he would say something like that. Now that he is, he seems to be able to find something more to do.

After entering the house, he looks to see that Nick is not in the living room, the dinner table to eat. He has a hunch and goes up to see that he was right. Nick was currently folding a small baby onesie on his nine-month pregnant bump. Sean enters the room.

He greets," Hey Nick."

Then helps Nick up, who grunts at his aching back and goes to put the folded onesie on the edge of the crib. Sean notices that the sheets are changed again. This was the third time this happen.

He says out loud," You change the sheets again babe?"

Nick nods," Yeah, the last ones were dusty, so I stripped it and put this one in."

Sean wonders," In a couple of days, baby, that's hardly going to be a lot of dust to spread."

Sean then notices the pocket watch he had made for their daughter, opened and ticking. Nick keeps looking at that watch ever five seconds. He then looks at the crib, this is it. The baby will be living in this room. It would be nice since Nick has had him make a few changes to the room.

He declares," Babe have you had anything to eat?"

Nick frowns and shakes his head, he's been so busy folding the baby clothes, getting everything ready for when the baby comes that he lost track of time on when to eat. He lets the watch lay on his baby bump as the baby moves around inside, restless and seems to have fun kicking him. He predicts his daughter will be a fantastic soccer player.

Sean interrupts his thoughts," I think it's time to eat something babe. Come on, I bought pizza and caramel sauce for you."

Nick licks his mouth and has Sean take him downstairs to eat. He notices that Nick seems to have his mind preoccupied. He figured Nick was thinking about the fact that their child, a girl will have the same gift as Nick, except she was told that she'll be able to much more than he can. Then Sean set up the table while Nick got out his container of pickles, his favorite thing to snack on. Nick grabs a pickle, and after that takes a bite, he puts the container on the table.

He takes a seat," Thank you, for repainting the room again, I love the new color."

Sean nods," No, you were right babe, the new color blue, it's calmer and seems to look better."

Nick thinks," I think I want it repainted pink, I miss it. No, it's perfect and better. Great, I'm grumpy Sean. I miss work."

Sean shakes his head," It's fine honey."

Nick disagrees," No, I mean this is me now. I'm just a big fat pregnant moody guy. You have to watch the fort at work. That is not anything it's rough, huge and tough. Then when you get home, cook and changed the crib for me. The newer one is much better than the old one. You were able to get this done. It's perfect, yet you couldn't do anything for my car."

Sean explains," Remember babe, they said that a part had to order and it would take a week to get it in."

Nick groans," Well did you tell them that we are stuck with your car. Your expensive unreliable piece of crud car. This is an emergency."

Sean is confused," What emergency babe?"

Nick points to his belly," This type of emergency man!"

Sean sighs," Look I know the watchers had written down your due date, but the problem is, is that there is no way you're going into labor. It's nearly eight-thirty. I mean do you want them to be right."

Nick shakes his head," No, but remember The Book of Changes, that and the watchers usually are right. I don't want to be right, I just want to be prepared, not waiting."

Nick gets up and Sean says," Let me help you up."

Nick holds his hands out," No, I'm not that helpless. I can get up on my own."

Sean sighs again as he watches Nick get up, still holding the pocket watch in his hand. He then goes out of the kitchen. Sean thought about how his life has drastically changed from falling in love with Nick to him telling him and Hank his secret. He was pulled from his thoughts when he hears his car. He then gets up to see that Nick is turning on the car. He gives Nick a look,' Really your too big to get behind the wheel.'

Nick ignores that look," Let's go now."

Sean sighs for the third time and closes the door, locks it, goes to the driver's side while Nick scooches over to the passenger side. He looks at Nick and pulls out to go the hospital.

End of Sneak Peek

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Quiet Ryter types: I hope this sneak peek is okay and it works.

Ned comments: It seems somewhat similar and now I like it. Will Nick have a C-Section?

Quiet Ryter answers: We shall see Ned. Like I mention before, read, review and enjoy.

To be continued, possibly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-


	2. From Chapter II and Sneak Peek

Chapter (II) Happy Birthday Aiden and Dru

Mostly Drew's side, and the Birth of Casey James Payne mentioned!

Disclaimer in the first chapter!

These moments with Dru were wonderful. Drew's sisters came and practically fell in love with their niece. She loved seeing new faces around her. Even Brianna loved her little sister but was bummed that she doesn't have that gift both Drew and Dru shared. Rick told her that he knows the feeling because he doesn't have the gift either. Sometimes it was hard to try and give equal attention to both girls. Dru seems to love spending time in someone's arms and his father in law loved spoiling her with her older sister.

Time went by fast for them. It spanned from days to weeks to months and years. Everything in their house changed, it ranged from giving the stroller to Eli, who gave birth to a baby girl as well. * He and Rick Payne, his boyfriend, decided to name her Casey, his best friend, and godmother to their child. Rick and Drew asked T.C. to be Dru and Brianna's godmother.

*Will add birth scene at the middle after Rick leaves for work!

T.C. loved spoiling the girls, whenever he needed someone to help babysit, they either got one of Drew's co-workers to watch the girls or brought her over to the Gordon's house to babysit. It's because Aiden and Dru had a bond. Both as thick as thieves with each other. Drew figured since he and Melinda bonded close it was no surprise the kids would too. With their friendship, some people would have rumored that Drew and Melinda are having an affair. Until Drew's boyfriend and now husband came back from deployment. He was surprised that Drew wanted to settle in Grandview and not somewhere else like Washington D.C.

Rick had to admit it, he loved and dis-loved Grandview. The thing he loved is that Drew has friends to help him when his parents make life tougher for him. Rick sighed, his parents never like the fact that their son is able to things that they can't like talk to ghost. It got worst for Drew when he found out he was pregnant. His parents wanted him to get an abortion. Drew got depressed, but with the help of Melinda and his friends, they manage to help Drew out of his depression. Rick remembered when Drew told him about how he discovered that his mother had a boyfriend and it was his birth father, who he got the ability from. Since he never knew about him, he has always had that fear of when people learned of his gift, until one day he met Melinda Gordon, who helped him sharpen his skills to help ghost, who by far need the most help. Now Drew feels happy and so was he, they have another child to love and adore.

[Five Years Later]

Currently to this day, a day before Dru's fifth birthday she is playing with her older sister Brianna. Things really have changed in Dru; she went from having gray eyes to having her father's blue eyes. She looked like Drew, minus her skin and hair, but it's no denial that the eyes are all from Rick. Rick is getting ready to go teach the recruits and decided to play with the kids one last time.

He heads downstairs and hears," Alexandria Drusilla, just because your one day from turning five doesn't mean you can leave your stuff on floor. I'm pretty sure you were close to invent floor skates with those marbles you had."

He sees Brianna and Dru playing around and laughs. Drew certainly has the role of mother, since he declares he's the one doing most of the rearing. Dru took it literallly and thought that meant Drew would hit her and Brianna with his butt. She pouted and brought out Rick's army hat to protect her head, Rick and Drew thought it was amusing until, his father smacked Rick lightly on the rear with his newspaper and had Drew explain it and assure her that he isn't going to play butt whack with her. Then she said at one time," But you still do it with father, papi."

Yeah, she called Drew momma, but later on calls him papi. Drew's cheeks turned red when she told Brianna and Aiden that she saw Rick pinch her papi's rear causing him to gasp and laugh. Drew had to tell her that even grown-ups act like big kids. Dru nodded and promise not to mention it again. They've had other parents not liking the idea that a gay couple is raising two children, they look at their children with pity, but Rick manage to get the kids to ignore them. Rick gets knocked out of thoughts and watches the kids play.

Dru answers," Okay, papi, don't worry I won't try to do extreme sliding again."

Drew goes behind Dru," Hey, Dru slow down princess, no running so hard."

Dru collects her color pencils," I want five ballerinas for my birthday. No one ballerina, no better yet, five types of birthday cakes."

Rick adds," How about this type of five? Five minutes for you and your sister go play with your old man, before he goes to teach, of course."

Drew picks Dru up and holds her to himself.

Drew laughs," Here we go princess, Brianna come here."

Drew knows Brianna can't be held as much as Dru because she is little older. Rick was surprised that Dru is smaller, but he knows that they don't starve their daughter and she has a lot of energy that keeps Drew on his feet, Brianna playing with her. This is what they get when she plays with the only boy in her life, Aiden.

Dru asks," Did you guys invite, Lynn, my soccer teammates, the nice lady who gave me this necklace, Lynn's twin sisters, Casey and Aiden too. It's important that Aiden is there."

Drew nods," Don't worry, we are having a double birthday honey."

Rick sighs, but smiles," Is this what our life has been brought to us, one giant party that is endless."

Brianna, Dru and Drew look at each other than answer at the same time," Yes."

This causes them to laugh, then Rick decides to pretend to go after them.

Drew fake gasps," Oh, no your father is coming after us."

He starts to run until Rick catches them and tickles them, causing them to laugh. Then Drew walks Rick out the door, who kisses Drew on the lips and the girls on the cheeks goodbye. However, he got Drew to blush red, when he grabbed Drew's rear and gives a smack causing him to squeak and blush. Dru looks in Drew's mouth.

Rick hears Brianna asks," What are you looking for, cavities?"

Dru shakes her head," No, the rubber duck, papi squeaked and I can't find the rubber duck."

Rick laughs as he sees Drew's blush grow darker as he takes the kids back in the house. He smiles, this life is perfect as he goes in his truck to go to work. Rick then wonders what's going on in the Gordon household.

[Casey arrives, Birth Scene]

Eli sighs as he watches Aiden take Dru's hand and the two pretend they are in a magical land where candy rains from the cotton clouds while the rain drops fall onto the ancient book to tell them tales of the evil dark wizard, who has hatred and anger in his heart.

Eli mentally chuckles, they sure do love having their own little adventures, currently he "volunteered", to babysit the two one-year-old kids. Melinda and Drew are helping another ghost, Rick and Jim are at work. He is currently on maternity leave and his boyfriend Rick Payne is at work giving lectures but assures Eli that he will take a couple of months off to help take care of the baby. The baby that he and Rick learns is a girl, whom he and Rick agreed to call her Casey Evelyn Marie James Payne and picked Casey to be the godmother. Casey was stumped at first but is excited to meet her goddaughter. While Eli was watching the kids settle at the table, he found it hard to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes when the kids started to converse with each other in a language only the two understand. He was happy he didn't have to have another kid to watch because Brianna is at school. He manages to nod off for a few minutes when a sharp pain ripped through his body causing him open his eyes and groan. Eli looks to see that the kids got restless, one of them looked at Eli as if he holds the answers. Grunting he sits up and puts Dru on his lap, then Aiden goes back to his fun. Next thing he knew, another sharp pain causes him to groan loudly and grip Dru's arm a little too tightly, causing her whimper, but she didn't cry.

Aiden comes over," Ucle Eli, hy you hut?"

Dru frowns," Why pants wets?"

Eli looks to see that his couch is wet and he is the source, he's gone into labor. He then grabs his cell phone and starts calling Rick Payne to take him to the hospital when felt a pressure that told him that his baby has her own agenda and is ready to come. Eli looks to see that Aiden retakes Dru's hand and the two bring her little hospital bag.

Rick Payne answers," What is it babe, are you getting restless? I can assure you when I get-."

Eli groans and interrupts," No babe, I've gone into labor, and currently watching the kids, get me, Casey is not waiting."

Rick runs to his office," Don't worry babe I'll come get after I get a hold of Melinda and Drew, plus the ambulance."

All Eli could say was," Hurry!"

He then looks to see the kids getting a blanket. Then Dru points to the water, he realizes the kids are going to help him.

Eli groans," It's okay kids -groans at another contraction, they're getting closer-."

Dru and Aiden ignore him, continuing where they left off, together the two have him lay down, ignoring his protests and put the blanket on Eli. Eli watches in amazement as the two converse with each other in their little language and pull his shoes, socks, along with his pants and underwear. Then Aiden gets the pillow to put behind Eli while Dru looks, scrunches her face, but still looks like Drew when he is working the ER. Eli would protest, but has no choice when the contraction comes and he pushes while Aiden, who put the pillow counts with Dru to ten then both screaming in high pitch," Stop Uncle Eli!"

Finally, he gasps as Dru pats his knee and says what sounds like,' This is gross, but we have to work like papi does it.' Aiden stands near say something like,' We have to help him and our parents are not here, not even daddy or Uncle Ricky.' The two nod as they help Eli push, who groans, feeling the baby move out of his body. He then pushes again, screaming as the baby's head left his body. Dru frowns, but tells Aiden something like,' Get the pink blanket.' Then finally are a few more minutes of pushing and screaming. Each scream causing the kids to jump a little. It surprised Eli that neither child is crying, when finally, Aiden comes with the blanket, the two set it up just as the baby is out and starts to cry that she is unhappy for being forced out of her dark comfy layer and into this bright sunny place. Eli manages to help wrap the baby in a blanket. Aiden and Dru jump for joy that the two accomplish something, then the door opens. Jim enters with the paramedics, while Drew and Melinda get the two kids. Rick Payne joins him in the ambulance as the baby looks at her mother and father curiously. At the hospital, Drew and Melinda were stunned that the two kids were able to help Eli deliver his daughter Casey, who bites occasionally while suckling, causing him to wince. Eli looks as the kids describe it to Drew and Melinda. He knows they are a little shocked that the two were exposed to this sort of thing but happy that the two helped deliver the baby. Rick Payne beckons them in.

Eli lets the others hold Casey, who burped and went to sleep.

Eli and Rick Payne look at each then the others.

Eli says," We've decided to add two more godparents, but I just hope it's okay since the two are only a year old. Melinda, Drew can Dru and Aiden be Casey's youngest godparents because they were strong little troopers in helping to deliver the baby and helped me in the end."

Melinda starts," Normally I would say no but Drew and I agree, this time, that since the kids helped, they can."

Rick wonders," How did they do it?"

Drew and Melinda shrug.

Drew thinks," I guess they must have seen me when I handled a patient at one time but never have I delivered a baby in front of them."

Melinda thinks," I guess these two will continue to surprise us."

Drew nods," Kids, Eli wants you two to be the youngest godparents to their daughter Casey. Is it okay?"

Aiden and Dru jump for joy dancing and singing," We're going to be grandparents."

Dru says," Can we see our grandchild!"

The others laugh until Aiden and Dru look confused and Drew realizes the two misheard him.

Drew explains," No godparents, not grandparents."

Dru shrugs and the two run over to see Casey, who is back in Eli's arms and sleeping. Aiden and Dru talk in their little language. Rick thought, 'Well at least we can all say that they are the youngest godparents.'

[End of Birth Scene]

Drew sighed as he lays back on the bed. His daughter was restless and finally decided to spend time with Rick, and Brianna her older sister.

Drew hears," Drew, where are you, babe?"

Drew answers," In here, the room."

Drew hears something that sounds familiar, but where? He then looks over to see a woman in scrubs pushing something into another room.

She demands," Cross pack two units of cells, start an IV line and get some oxygen."

Drew was sure she was somewhere he had seen and wondered what he needed two units of blood for.

Rick enters," Hey, did you go to ghost town or did ghost town come to you."

Drew answers," No it was a nurse that came to me."

Rick wonders," Am I going crazy or is this something has been a non-stopped thing, Drew?"

Drew said," Well I guess, it's been happening for the last two years I forgot, but she needed two units of cells or blood anyway."

Rick asks," Does she have anything to do with the ghost you have been dealing with before?"

Drew thinks," I guess, I mean like I said before, she looked familiar."

Rick nods his head," Well that's a relief at least. I hope there is no disturbance for tonight."

Drew nods and asks," I hope so too and have you checked on our children Rick, I mean, Dru was fussy earlier and I think she's tired. I notice she kept rubbing her eyes."

Rick answers," Both are asleep. Brianna is sitting with Dru, since she is a little older, I thought it would be nice for the girls to get in early."

Drew and Rick went to bed. The next day is marked as the kids' birthday, Drew called Melinda the night before and both of them decided to make it a double birthday, while planning, Dru kept wanting to talk to Aiden then after that, Drew laughs as he watches Dru talk with Aiden. Rick left for work and Brianna decided to work on her "secret project." He then decides to plan something.

Drew decided to surprise Rick at work with the kids to have a lunch break. After entering the base with the kids, he got a call from Rick telling him that a recruit got injured, so he had to take him to the hospital and Memorial Hospital was near. He then sighs and turns around, taking the kids to the hospital. He holds the bag will both girls took his hand. Dru let go when she saw Aiden, who waved to Dru and took her hand to lead them to the hospital. Brianna decides to follow behind.

Drew greets," Hey Melinda, how's Aiden?"

Melinda hugs him," Hey Drew, so far Aiden is doing good and such. Look how cute they look, like a little couple, holding hands and walking together. It seems like Aiden and Dru are inseparable."

Drew agrees," I know what you mean it seems like I can never get Dru to come home without her going back nine times to say goodbye to him."

Melinda and Drew share a chuckle. Ever since they were little, they would be each other side by side. Brianna would join in, but most of the time, Dru preferred Aiden's company. He was worried, but he decided to wait when the kids got older.

Melinda enters after having Aiden follow her. Rick has returned to the lobby, spotting Drew with the girls.

Drew kisses Rick," Hey honey, I decided to surprise you at the base area, but I got your call."

Rick apologizes," Sorry, one of the recruits got hurt and I had to take him to the ER. This was the closes one to go to. No better yet it's Dru's birthday, how about I sing, happy-."

Dru pleads," Father, please, not again."

Drew agrees," Come babe, I brought some food."

Rick lifts Dru in his arms, who looks at his dog tags. He looks at her pocket watch, every year since she was two years old, that watch has never left her neck, except when she goes to sleep and bath.

With an agreement they walked over, to eat. While they were eating, Drew and Melinda continued to plan the party. Problem is that Jim has to cover another doctor that called in sick and Rick has a meeting today. The two fathers won't be there for the parties.

Rick tells Dru," Don't worry, next week I am going to get you from school and it will be just us guys."

Dru smiles," Really, I can be with the guys."

Drew says with fake indignation," Okay, fine I'll be left home, alone."

Then Dru and Aiden look at the old African American women that smiles at the two. Melinda and Drew notice her too, before she disappeared. Brianna had no idea what they were doing and shrugged.

Dru comments," You see her Aiden."

Aiden nods," Yeah, she's nice."

Dru says," T.J. says he doesn't see ghost and says that I made it up. Then his mom says I did black magic and that papi used black magic."

Drew sighs," Did he use to see them honey one?"

Dru nods," Yeah, when do I stop seeing the ghost papi, Brianna said she stopped seeing them two years ago. Did you want to stop seeing them papi?"

Drew nods his head," Sometime in my life, yes. Do you want to stop?"

Dru shakes her head," Father, what about you?"

Rick thinks," I'd dislike having to say this, but I don't remember seeing them when I was little. I did at one time, but ever since then, I was told that they don't exist and are a part of my imagination."

Dru thinks," So, they lied to you about this?"

Rick says," No, I don't think they understood it, honey."

Drew caress Rick's cheek, he knew sooner or later that someone would say that. People would look at them with pity, it got tiresome. He wished people would have an open mind and not mock who loves or his gift that his daughter shares with him. Brianna likes it but is a little bummed that only her little sister can still see them.

Dru wonders," Just like they don't understand papi and what he can still see. Is this why we all have to keep it a secret?"

Rick nods and Drew wonders," Honey, do you think it's bad that you have to keep it a secret? Like don't like to?"

Before either could answer they hear a football player say," Fire I put on that ball was a bullet."

The football player left into the close doors.

Dru says," Papi, there is more ghost at Uncle Jim's work than anywhere else. It's nice here, right Aiden?"

Aiden nods," There is a lot of ghost were dad works. Can ghost get presents?"

They all laugh as Dru asks," Can they get them?"

Drew laughs," That would be, no."

Rick joins in," Listen to your papi, he's the one with the word authority written on him kids."

Dru looks," Right, but I don't see that word on him? Are you sure it's not a secret tattoo that was hidden away? And poor ghost, darn."

Drew laughs," Yeah, it's a shame and no don't take it literal kids."

Then they left and headed back to the house to start the party. Aiden and Dru disbanded, but Drew notices that wherever Aiden went, Dru was behind. He notices that she would trail behind him like a puppy following her master. While the kids had fun, Brianna was allowed a couple of friends that she is talking to. It's sad that the kids have different social circles. Drew figured that Dru was more comfortable with Aiden, because those two have one thing in common, they both can see ghost. Just like Melinda and him. Drew helped collect the garbage as the kids starting playing games, including pin the tail on the donkey.

Eli comes over," Is that Ned's girlfriend or has he shot for the other team?"

Delilah shakes her head," No that's Dee's daughter and believe me if my son goes for the other team. I will send him to you for advice. Besides he doesn't have time for dating with all the work you've been giving him. Speaking of which, what is Rick Payne doing right now?"

Ned is helping and laughs watching the kids do their own thing and have fun at the party.

Eli answers," Giving a lecture, but don't worry I brought the gifts for the kids. I'm curious how they are doing? I notice they are playing with Casey, which is nice. I also resent that, he has one class and to inform you, he has time from where I've seen him on the campus and he makes that time."

Drew answers," Well, they are Casey's godparents. I remember Dru wanted to take Casey to see the sharks a day ago, but I had to explain that she is simply too young to see them."

Melinda nods," I agree, and so does his mother."

Delilah has her phone out and started texting someone right now. Melinda and Drew were staring at the phone.

Eli wonders," Is Steve still your date?"

Delilah answers," No, not Steve, I think it's safe to say that we are just friends."

She moves her phone from Drew and Melinda's view. These are the times she was lucky that she did something that puts her in the spotlight to date other guys besides Steve.

Delilah continues," Okay, well I do now, and I have meet other people since I started the commercial."

Eli comments," Yeah, well I'm taken, so I'm out of the market. Is that pin real, will it hurt the kids?"

Delilah answers," Don't worry its Velcro, but that won't stop them from getting an eye out with those things."

Melinda adds," Yep, I don't know what Me and Drew were going to do this year. It's either the ice cream truck or an ambulance."

Eli says," You miss those days they relied on you to look at the world."

Drew, Melinda and Eli nod at the same time. They watch Aiden, Casey chase Dru around the tree and near the fence.

Drew says," I wish that was saved for today."

Melinda nods," Same here."

Delilah nods," Oh yeah, the birthday curse."

Eli is confused," What is the birthday curse?"

Delilah explains," Haven't you notice that something happens every year?"

Melinda says," Last year Aiden fell out of the bouncer and needed stitches."

Drew includes," I remember Dru needed to get taken in when she run out the door and scrapped both her knees."

Melinda mentions," Or the year before Drew and I managed to walk into a double play glass door."

Drew thinks," Or the year before that when Aiden had that spiked fever and Dru suffered from the twenty-four-hour flu bug."

Eli turns," Well look at them, they are, Aiden and Dru are so much cooler than the other kids, except my kid of course. Even if neither of them can do tricks."

Melinda says," Eli come with me."

Drew and Delilah laugh as Eli follows Melinda, confused and wondering what he did wrong. The two sit on the front steps of the porch.

Eli defends himself," Why, I mean the watcher said the two has superpowers."

Melinda counteracts," They said, the two would be powerful."

Ned joins in," We possibly discussing Aiden and Drus' superpowers?"

Melinda answers," Okay you two that enough."

Eli shrugs," Okay, but aren't you curious about their powers? I mean those two seem so happy and normal. Like Dru's older sister Brianna."

Melinda sighs," I'm sure oh, yeah, Drew and I are concerned about having happy normal kids."

Eli adds," Yes, but it's not about what you and Drew want. It's more what the kids can do in their lives with their powers to serve a larger purpose in life."

Melinda looks from Eli to Ned," Who is going to help me with the goody bags."

Ned volunteers," I'm down with that."

The party was a success; all the kids have fun. Melinda, Delilah and Ned were currently handing out the goody bags. While the three kids decided to play a game that involved tying Eli up and hitting him with a couple of balloons, Casey joined in while jumping and laughing. Aiden and Dru hugs their parents.

Drew hugs Dru," Dru will love that gift, thank."

Dru and Aiden each took a goody bag.

Drew says," Dru goody bags are for the guests not you or Aiden. Dru, come back with that? Why did the kids do that?"

Melinda just shrugs.

Aiden takes Dru's hand as the two take the good bags and place them in front of the woman in a white dress that is singing 'Happy Birthday.'

Aiden says," It's okay that you don't have any gifts its okay."

The woman finishes," Happy Birthday to Aiden and Dru."

Dru adds," It's okay we got lots of gifts anyway, this is from us."

The woman says," Are you ready to come, Aiden and you too Dru? Aiden, Dru come with me."

Dru doesn't think it's right, she takes Aiden's hand, who allows Dru to take him away from there. The two continue to run into the house and stop at Aiden's room. After the guests left, Drew notices two goody bags left near the swing set, so he picks them up wondering who they are for. Later on, when the front yard was cleaned, Drew took Dru home. He needed to take a nap before work, it took two times for her to say goodbye to Aiden and the second time, he gave her a hug. Drew hopes that when they are older, neither of them will give each other a birthday kiss. After his nap, he changed and had Dru get into her pajamas and go with him to the hospital, where Dru stayed in the break room to sleep until Rick came to pick her up. He went on break and dozed off a little when he felt a wet moisture on his arm. Then he woke up and saw a woman, who looked dead a ghost.

She says," Shouldn't you check on the baby?"

Feeling his heart echo in his chest, Drew ran into the break room to see Dru blue in the face wheezing.

Drew sobs," Dru, sweetie what's wrong?"

Dru didn't respond, but keep wheezing.

Drew carried Dru out," Tee, I need an oxygen tank and IV line now!"

CHAPTER THREE, The Woman in White.

Ned groans: Betrayer, why leave it this way?

Quiet Ryter shrugs: I like the thought of leaving a cliffhanger, but still.

Ned thinks: Okay, so when is the next chapter coming? I want to know.

All Ned saw was: SOON!

To Be Continued!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Quiet Ryter: I'm trying not piggy back the Grimm idea, but so far I'm just going to put until Nick has Beth, but also I'm feeling quirky and decided to add another sneak peek for the next chapter, because I'm trying to picture and since I've been watching a lot of Star Trek, the new one. It seemed perfect.

Sneak Peek #2 Welcome Beth!

Nick got out and after Sean checked Nick in, he notices that Nick was talking to someone, so he figured it was Rosalee, who is their daughter's godmother, and she decided to call the others to stay with Nick.

Sean and Nick got there at eight and it's been nearly two hours later, the doctor was going to come, but that it would take time. Currently, Rosalee got coffee and sat next Monroe, who looked at Wu with a raised eyebrow. Wu is currently reading a book about pregnancy and is practicing labor breathing.

Monroe says," Really, man you're not even pregnant. Are you?"

Wu frowns," Well there is nothing wrong with practicing."

Monroe sighs as he looks to see that Hank is currently listening to music, which leaves it to Nick. Nick looks back then forward. He sighs with boredom and gets up, pretty much his belly bump sticks out. While looking around, he walks over to a woman that is in labor and is walking to help the labor.

He rubs her belly," How're you holding up?"

She groans," Five laps, no progress."

Nick nods as he looks to see a woman trying to walk with, could be her husband. Except that she isn't wearing a wedding ring, so either he had an affair with her or she is a surrogate.

She whimpered repeating," I can't do this."

He replies," Yes, you can, you must."

Then she screamed in pain, grabbing her belly, then an ordeal came in and took them both away. Nick watches them leave, with a worried thought, but shoved it aside as he felt the baby give him a rough kick in the side, causing him to hiss in pain. Sean came from behind and rubbed the side of his belly.

Sean asks," You okay babe?"

Nick nods," Baby is just getting frustrated and restless."

Sean nods," Okay, the doctor will see us now."

Nick nods and looks to see that the others are busy, so he waves to them. After that of course, he was checked in, changed from his regular clothes to a hospital gown. Blanket tucked under his baby bump as the gown is lifted that reveals his baby bump and has a fetal monitor attached to it. Nick's cheeks were red, he never likes his baby bump exposed unless it was to Sean, but now it's exposed.

Nick says," Thanks for not treating me like a nut case or something. It's just a feeling."

The Doctor replies," Doesn't sound like you're in labor detective, but we will monitor you just to be sure."

Nick nods," Okay."

Then a second later, the monitor beeps letting them know that the baby is in distress and needs to be delivered.

The Doctor announces," Okay, baby, is in distress, we need to deliver now. Have a nurse reserve a trauma room right now! Come on let's go."

Nick is scared," Wait, what's going on, Sean, what's going on?!"

The Doctor touches his belly," Something is obstructing the blood supply, it could be the core. We need to deliver, C-section right now! Help me turn him on his side."

Sean nods," It's going to be okay Nick."

Nick didn't listen and kept called for Sean as a million scenarios kept running through his mind. Nick waved his hand for Sean, who took and held it while they took him to the operating room. The doctor and his nurses give something to help with the pain as they began operating.

Nick whines," Is she okay? Is she, Sean?"

Sean assures," Don't worry they are getting to her."

Nick kept looking around and then suddenly the clock slowed down, echoing the room. He felt his heart join in, in the clocks tick tocks echoing, making it hard to think. Then Carl comes in and appears.

Nick chokes as he feels a tear fall," Tell me what exactly is going to happen to her? Is she going to be okay? Is she going to be born on the day the book had written as her fate?"

Carl answers," Fate? You made this happen Nick, you and the book."

Nick thinks," Is this how it works, fate and free will working together on this."

Carl replies," I hope so Nick. I would really like to see your child alive and living."

Despite the numbing agent, Nick still felt the chill go down his back. Time moves at a normal pace and the tray crashes to the ground. Knocking the medical tools on the ground.

The Doctor announces," Okay, little gal we got you."

A nurse says," Now we got you. Out at 11:48 at night, timed perfectly."

Nick watches as the doctor moves a small body that looked helpless and fragile. This little body came from his body. He watches as Sean hovers over to see the baby. Nurses and the Doctor try to get her to wake up.

Nick wonders," Why isn't she crying?"

Sean wonders," Why isn't she breathing?"

Nick hears," What do you mean she isn't breathing?"

Doctor says," Give me a suction tube, now!"

Nick says," What's going on? Sean stay near her!"

Sean holds his hands to have Nick stay still, who is panicking and scared. He starts to whimper as they try to get her to breathe. Then Nick looks at the clock and it didn't go at a normal and in fact was still slow for a few seconds. After that, the baby started crying, letting everyone know that she is unhappy that she is out of her comfy home and in this cold area.

Sean smiles," She is here, Nick and crying."

Nick turns to see where is laying and starts to cry along with the baby. A few seconds later, Nick falls asleep, letting himself relax as morning comes. When he wakes up to see Sean there smiling. Life was better, their baby is alive and hopefully happy.

A nurse says," Here is your little girl."

The baby waved her right arm that is sticking out. She seems to recognize her mother and likes to play with her fingers, while making baby noises, causing Nick and Sean to laugh at the baby's antics.

Nick coos," Hi honey, I feel like I've waited a life time just to see you."

Their baby continued waving with that same hand, it's as if the baby had the same thought and continuously waving to them. The Doctor enters to see the two.

Nick looks up," Doctor, you took a really long while to get here? Is there something wrong?"

Doctor shakes his head," Her lungs are good and developed. She seems to have a good immune system. Everything seems good."

Sean and Nick can tell when the Doctor is lying to then. He looks at Nick, who seems to have that same thought.

Sean asks," Doctor is there something you're not telling us? I know you're holding something back."

Doctor sighs," When we were able to get her out: her skin was blue, no cry came from her. It seems she was in some kind of distress and before she even breathed on her own, her color came back. This is something I have never seen before."

Nick nods and looks at the baby. She seems to be sticking her small tongue out and playing with it. Then for a few seconds, she is playing with her mouth. It confuses Nick until a Nurse comes in.

The Nurse says," I think someone is ready to celebrate, she wants to nurse Detective."

Nick laughs," You're not just a someone or 'the baby'. You're Elizabeth."

Sean is surprised," Babe, my mom's name? Are you sure?"

Nick nods," Elizabeth Renesmee Kelly Marie Burkhardt Renard, Kes, it will celebrate Ryan. Two people who helped bring this beautiful little girl in our lives."

Nick and Sean watch as The Nurse moves the blanket to allow Kes to be feed. She then hands Kes over to Nick, who moves his smock and allows the baby to latch on. Nick gasps at how Kes bites.

He comments," She's just bite me."

The Nurse adds," That's normal"

Nick nods, as Kes continues to suckle and gets fussy as she drinks. After feeding her, he learns how to burp her and watches as Kes lays her head on his chest and listens to his heart beat. Sean gets and leaves to makes some calls.

End of Sneak Peek.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ned wonders: Why call the 'The Doctor' and 'The Nurse'?

Quiet Ryter replies: Its hard to pronounce their names and it makes life fun. Also I hope everyone reads that flashback and get the joke.

Ned is confused: What joke?

Quiet Ryter sighs: You shall see my friend. Leave a nice review after reading and let me know how it goes. Also in the near future I may do a Ghost Whisperer with Bones, but as you can see its episode for Aiden being born up to the birthday party is the base line for this idea. See ya in the next chapter! Also disclaimer is in the first chapter.


End file.
